Detention
by kim.a.21
Summary: Dramione my one true otp LOL
1. Chapter 1

Draco walked, no wait scratch that, he stalked through the school with a scowl on his face as he made his to the Transfigurations classroom for detention. People were jumping out of his way as we moved past them, his face getting redder and redder with anger as he neared the room. As Draco reached the door, his mortal enemy did at the same time, of course she had to be there ahead of time.

"Granger," he hissed out of his mouth as he glared at her. This was her fault they were in this position in the first place.

"Malfoy," Hermione Granger responded in a tense voice, glaring just as hard back at him.

Shoving her out, Draco entered the classroom striding, with Hermione at his heels, over to McGonagall's desk. "Professor, I'm here for my detention." Excluding, on purpose, that Hermione was there as well.

"As well I, Professor." Adding in behind Draco.

Looking up from her desk, where it seemed that she had just finished grading some tests, "perfect, both on time. Now lets get started."

Standing up from her desk and walking around, "I want you both to clean this whole classroom by hand as I will be attending a dinner with the Headmaster." Turning a quill and its ink-bottle into a rag and a bucket of water for the both of them.

"I expect this done by the time I get back in four hours," nodding curtly to the silent students that stood in front of her, she walked out of the room with her robes flying behind her. The door slamming shut as she left, with that distinct click of it locking as well.

Hermione was the first one to move, grabbing a bucket of water and rag and walking to the far right corner. She sat down on her knees and started to scrub the wall and floor in a circular pattern. After what seemed like a good five minutes to Hermione, and no sound of Draco scrubbing anything, she looked up and around the room. Her eyes landing on him in the same spot she left him, twiddling his thumbs.

Huffing and slamming her rag down, "are you going to do anything Malfoy?" She growled at him watching him.

"No. I think not, as this is your job because you got us into this situation." Came his calm reply as he met her eyes.

"You're blaming me for this?!"

"Why, yes, yes I am."

"So what were you just an innocent bystander?" Hermione growled standing up in the corner.

"Yes I was."

"BS, you actually started this whole situation!"

"Did not."

"Did too! You transfigued my homework into slugs."

"You deserved it. You called me a ferret." Malfoy pointed his finger at her, as he moved towards her with new found anger.

"Grow up Malfoy." Backing up towards the far wall of the corner as he got closer to her.

"How about you shut up Granger?" As he now stood above her peering down at her.

"Make me." Glaring up at Malfoy, Hermione felt goosebumps appear on her arms and her hair stand up on her neck.

"Fine," Draco slammed Hermione into the wall pinning her arm to her side as he smashed his lips into hers. Moving his lips with anger until she responded by opening her mouth in a moan. Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth, battling for dominance, she bit his bottom lip hard. Pulling back, he glared as he darted his tongue out to catch the blood.

Hermione smirked but it only lasted for a minute before she was up in the air and slammed back down onto a desk. Her blouse now ripped open exposing her black bra and pale creamy skin.

"My, my, Granger I didn't know you were hiding these pretty things under those unflattering clothes." Malfoy said with an evil gleam in his eyes, as he glanced from her face to her breasts.

Before she could say a word, he shoved the bra down, kissing and sucking at her neck, collarbone, shoulders and ultimately her breasts. Moaning, Hermione tossed her head back giving him more access. Sucking and biting on the right nipple as he pinched and tugged the left, switching back and forth between the breasts. Hermione grasped onto the desk with white knuckles, trying to hold on for support.

Continuing his attack on her chest, he shoved the skirt up to her hips, rubbing her thighs slowly as his hands made their way to the junction in between her legs. Rubbing her slowly, feeling her wetness a smirk began to form on his cold face.

"Someone obviously likes the attention she is getting, you are all wet…for me."

"Shut up Malfoy." She breathed out in between moans.

Not saying another word, he ripped of her panties stuffing them into his pants pocket as he unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants and boxers down. His dick fully erect and standing; Hermione's eyes widened at the sight, gulping. She didn't get to enjoy the sight long before she was shoved down flat against the desk, her legs being spread and feeling his dick being positioned against her.

Without warning he shoved into her, moans and groans filled the air as she adjusted to his size and he got use to the tightness. Before long he was thrusting in and out of her in fast, rough pace. Skin slapping against skin, moans and little whispers were all that were heard in that room as the two released their anger.

The moans got louder and the thrusting got more erratic, Draco was now covered in scratch marks and Hermione in hickeys as the reached their climaxes together. Hermione tightened around him, milking him as she was the first to orgasm, followed by Draco, collapsing on top of her as he kissed her gently.

They got dressed in silent stealing secret glances at each other. Both slightly embarrassed and pleased with what had just happened.

"So, I…um…know a spell that will get this clean and will pass her test of it being cleaned by hand and not magic." Draco said, stuttering as her looked up at her.

"Okay, as long as it will pass." Hermione responded meeting his gaze.

"It will," he nodded, whispering the spell.

They both parted ways that night, but it wouldn't be the last time that they would have sex.

—-

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this...but I wish I did….

Hermione awoke the next morning in her own dorm room, looking down at her body she saw the newly forming bruises on her upper thighs. It hadn't been a dream, it had been real. Guilt plagued her for the second time in twelve hours.

She wouldn't have felt so guilty if she hadn't of been the Boy-Who-Lived girlfriend, but she was and now she was guilty more than ever. This could destroy her friendship with both of the boys as well as a relationship that has been filled with so much love and trust. People would also hate her for sleeping with a muggle-born hating, Voldermort loving Death-Eater.

Running a hand through her hair, she slowly got out of bed padding into her bathroom. Turning on the hot water in the shower, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. There were small bruises covering her legs, arms, and torso, not terribly noticeable but you could tell they were from sex. Her hair was tangled, her eyes were red and she was pale faced, she looked like shit just like she felt.

Standing under the hot water, Hermione wished the sins to wash away. Her mind raced as she thought of last night, his touch on her skin, his lips on her and the way he filled her. Even if it was bad to feel this way, it was truly something that she could never forget.

It was 6th year and half of the school had come back, everyone else stayed behind at home due to Voldemort. People were scared and they had every reason to be, it was only about to get worse at this point. Since only half the students came back everyone pretty much had dorms to themselves which was slightly grateful for, even if she did miss a few people. Her parents found out about what was happening and barely even let her come back and they were muggles! It was understandable to be this scared...

After she finished in the shower and getting dressed for school, she headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Stepping out into the stairwell and walking down she could hear Harry and Ron bickering about some Quidditch tournament coming up and who was possibly going to win.

"Seriously guys? It's 7:30 in the morning and you are already arguing?" Hermione said as she stepped off the last step and walked towards them.

"We aren't fighting, we are having a conversation," Ron said as he tossed her a look before glaring at Harry again.

"Yeah, a conversation Hermione." Came Harry's reply, "how was detention? We didn't see you come in last night." As he pressed a kiss to her cheek and wrapping an arm around her.

"It was fine," she said feeling a pang of guilt hit her again.

"Are you sure? If Malfoy did anything we can hurt him for you." Harry said in a concerned voice, his eyebrows forming into a frown and so much love.

Shaking her head, she looked up at Harry, "honestly Harry, nothing happened. We just cleaned the classroom and then left."

"Okay if you say so," Harry replied, "now let's go get some food! I'm sure Ron is about to starve!"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head at the thought of Ron not getting food. It wasn't a pretty sight when he went without a meal.

"What? Did you say my name?" Ron asked looking between both of them as he came back from staring off into the distance.

"Yes, we are going to get breakfast!" Harry exclaimed.

They walked out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall, laughing and joking around with one another. Hermione thoughts of last night were forgotten for that time as she looked at both of the boys, her best friends, the two people who loved her no matter what.

All those thoughts stopped as she stepped into the Great Hall and spotted him. The same person who plagued her thoughts all night causing her to get no sleep. ' _Looks like he didn't get much sleep either,'_ Hermione thought to herself. He caught her eyes on him and they had a staring contest it seemed, except Draco Malfoy's eyes were filled with regret, guilt, and anger.

"Earth the Hermione, hello?" Came a voice from her side as a hand waved in front of her face.

"What?"

"We were asking if you finished the potions essay?" Ron said staring at her as they sat down from across each other at their designated table.

"Oh...yeah I finished that a while ago!" She replied, looking between them she could practically read their minds, "and no, I'm not letting you "borrow" it."

"Seriously?" Came both boys reply as they started sighing and complaining.

"Yes, seriously."

"Even for me? Your boyfriend?" Harry said in a joking matter, chuckling as he looked at her with his green eyes.

Chuckling awkward and looking down at her lap, "as much as I love you it's still a no."

The conversation drifted onto a few other subjects as fellow housemates started to show up. Going to subjects such as Quidditch for the boys and planning the next trip to Hogsmeade for the girls.

Breakfast continued, as usual, laughing and joking. She would glance over at the Slytherin table occasionally and make eye contact with a certain blonde headed boy and then look away. She kept trying to push the thoughts out of her head and it kept failing.

 **Notes:**

Okay so not the best chapter...but it will get better...hopefully. Sorry, it took so long to update I have been out of the country on a family emergency :( but not I is back! Again I apologize for it being boring…just...yeah…

*sinks back into a dark hole*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys...don't hate me...I have just been busy with this thing called college...it's tough. BUT I will be posting on a semi-regular basis so be prepared to see more stuff soon! Thank you soooooo much to everyone reviewed and sent kind messages. Y'all are the best. This is a shortish chapter just dealing with the boring internal stuff, the next chapter shall contain more of the goody stuff!

The guilt had started to very slowly creeping away as the days passed, Hermione ate very little during those days because the guilt consumed her so much. She slept very little at night which left her pale-faced with heavy bags under her eyes. Whenever someone would ask what was wrong she would tell them it was from studying or stress, usually, people would just nod their head and leave it be.

Hermione walked into Potions class and instantly had a feeling that this was a bad idea but she pushed that thought away as she sat down at her usual spot next to Neville. Surprisingly, over the years Neville had gotten quite good at potions which stunned their classmates and Snape. Neville was also a nice potions partner as he was always attentive and made nice conversation.

"Students, quiet now." Came the bellowing voice that only belonged to Snape as he walked through the door, his black robe flowed behind him.

Instantly the classroom became quieter, only the footsteps of Snape could be heard.

"I have decided to change some things up today," he said in his monotone voice, "I think a partner change is in order."

Smirking he looked around the room, rattling names off, pairing enemies together and some friends together.

"Pansy Parkinson and Neville Longbottom."

Neville's head popped up and his face full of dread as he looked over at Hermione.

"Good luck," Hermione whispered trying to be encouraging as possible.

He continued rattling off names and Hermione drifted off into thought for while until she heard, "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Instantly Hermione's stomach dropped as she looked around the classroom catching Draco's eyes and she was unable to read them. She looked away and slowly began to gather her stuff and make her way across the room to his table. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she moved, everyone waiting for a reaction from the two enemies but none came.

Hermione sat down at her new seat scooting out a little to put even more space between them. She dared not to look at him fearing for flashbacks from that night. Hermione pulled out her notes and book, flipping through her textbook she kept her mind and body focused on avoiding Draco until the lessons started.

As soon as Snape dismissed class Hermione jumped out of her seat and ran to the classroom door and practically barreled down the hallway. As soon was she was to the stairs to the Gryffindor common room is when she finally slowed down and stopped, leaning on the railing taking in deep breaths.

Hermione's thoughts started drifting back to that night, she hated herself for it but a part of her enjoyed it. She would never admit to anyone but it was amazing and it enticed her to do it again. She knew if anyone found out, Harry and Ron would be so upset with her and most likely never forgive her and neither would anyone else for cheating on the Boy Who Lived.

Shaking her head, Hermione climbed the rest of the stairs to the common room and eventually into her own room where she collapsed on the bed. Eyes slowly closing as her mind continued to whirl at constant fast speed.

"Hermione?" She heard someone calling her name as she felt her body being pushed around.

"Hermione, wake up!" She heard the voice again her mind slowly registering who it belonged to.

"Hermione, come on wake up." It was Ginny.

Bolting up, her vision blurry, she looked around. "What...what time is it?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"It's 6, you're going to be late for dinner," Ginny said, looking at her with slight concern.

"Oh, thank you, I will be right down." Rubbing her eyes and standing up to stretch, she watched Ginny walk across the room and grab something off the dresser.

Striding back towards her, Ginny held out her hand with an envelope in it, "this was also left for you, looks important." She said with a smile as she turned to leave, "see you in a bit!"

Nodding at Ginny, Hermione flipped the envelope over in her hands a few times. She knew who it was from. Opening it slowly as to not cause any tears, a little piece of paper fell out.

' _Meet me at the ROR at 8:30 PM, I need to see you and talk to you.'_

There was no name but she knew who it was from the handwriting and the fine parchment and envelope. She folded the note and stuck it in her breast pocket of her shirt.

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror once more, checking her hair mostly as it had a tendency to frizz up while sleeping. Combing it down with her hands, she walked out the door with a book in hand towards the Great Hall.


End file.
